thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy
Information She is DGK's Haos Guardian Bakugan. Her Mechtogan is Radiant. Fallen acts as her Guard. 'Personality' Mercy's loyalty to Agony and DGK is unmatched she will do anything and everything to protect them. 'History' She was DGK's strongest Haos Bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions. She has been close friends with Agony for as long as she can remember. 'Ability Cards' *'Spirit Light': Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Mercy. *'Havoc Lighting': Adds 600 Gs to Mercy. *'Light Shield': Nullifies ability and subtracts 500 Gs from opponent. *'Lunar Silence': Doubles Mercy’s current G-power. *'Bright Spirit': Prevents opponent from activating abilities. *'Glowing Chaos': Drains opponent’s G-power to 0. *'Lightning Rod': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Luminous Chaos': Adds 600 Gs to Mercy. *'Shining Stream': Adds 400 Gs to Mercy. *'Shiny Combat': Nullifies ability and subtracts 700 Gs from opponent. *'Merciful Glow': Doubles the effect of Mercy’s abilities. *'Spark Frenzy': Nullifies all abilities played by opponent. *'Joker’s Light': Removes 2 of the opponent’s abilities from play if they’re already activated they have no effect this ability can only be nullified by a Gate Card. *'Light’s Shadow': Doubles Mercy’s ability effects. *'Havoc Spark': Transfers half of the opponent’s Gs to Mercy. *'Glowing Joker': Prevents opponent from activating abilities. *'Joker’s Frenzy': Drains the opponent’s G-power by 200 for each ability they played in the last 4 turns. *'Spark Void': Prevents Mercy’s abilities from being nullified, reversed, prevented, or reflected for 4 turns. *'Joker’s Sorrow '(Signature Ability): Allows another Bakugan to come into the brawl even if the chosen Bakugan has been defeated or it is one of the opponent’s Bakugan. This ability can only be nullified by defeating the chosen Bakugan. *'Glowing Spirit': Reverses the effects of all abilities played by opponent in the last turn and doubles the effect of the abilities. *'Light Defuse': Prevents Gate Card from opening. *'Joker’s Void': Nullifies Gate Card this ability cannot be nullified. *'Dimension Sorrow': Changes the opponent’s Attribute to Haos this ability can only be nullified by a Haos Bakugan, Support Piece, or Ability. *'Sorrow’s Pain': Adds 700 Gs to Mercy. *'Joker’s Echo': Subtracts 500 Gs from opponent and adds 200 Gs to Mercy. *'Mercy’s Forgiveness': Adds 400 Gs for each Bakugan and Support Piece in the Battle. *'Dimension Light': If the opponent and Mercy are the same Attribute the opponent’s Support Piece is under Mercy’s control for the rest of the round. If this ability is nullified, copied, reflected, or reversed the Support Piece’s G-power is subtracted from the opponent. *'Mirror Light': (Play before you roll.) Mercy gains 500 G-power for each Bakugan and Support Piece added into the battle. This Ability can only be Countered by a Haos: Ability, Gate Card, or Support Piece. *'Ghost of Agony and Mercy': Opponent cannot activate any ability with the word "counter" in it. If the opponent counters or copies this ability in any way they automatically lose the round no matter the circumstances. This ability can be used by Painful Agony, Mercy, and Ghost Theta. *'Death Light': Keeps Mercy's Gs' above the opponent(s) combined G-power by 200 Gs for 4 turns. This Ability cannot be countered. *'Shining Sorrow': If the opponent is not a Haos Bakugan all of Mercy's Abilities are doubled. This Ability can only be nullified by a Haos Ability. *'Guard's Loyalty': Brings Fallen into the Battle and he takes all the damage Mercy has received during the Brawl while Mercy remains unharmed. 'Fusion Abilities' *'Spirit of Sorrow': Halves each of the opponent's total Gs including: Bakugan and Support Pieces. *'Joy’s Delight': Halves the opponent’s all abilities that have been played and have not been played this ability can only be nullified by a Gate Card. *'Broken Order': Skips the opponent’s next 4 turns and subtracts 400 Gs for each turn skipped. 'Gate Cards' *'Light and Dark': Brings a Darkus Bakugan to the battle and doubles all Haos and Darkus Bakugan on Mercy’s team. *'Luminous Joker': Nullifies all abilities played by opponent and prevents them from activating new ones. *'Battle Silence': If the opponent is 1500 Gs above Mercy’s current G-power the owner of Mercy wins this round. This Gate Card cannot be countered. (Mercy's Signature Gate Card.) 'Trivia' *Her name along with Agony were inspired by a song. *Mercy shares the Ability Ghost of Agony 'and Mercy with Painful Agony and Ghost Theta. 'Gallery 607px-Haos_Dharak.png MercyPoster.png HaosDharak.png|Mercy about to Attack. Mercy.png|Mercy using Havoc Lighting Mercy Image.png|Mercy after being summoned Mercy vs opponent..png|Mercy defeating an opponent Category:DGK Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Dharaknoids Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Ghosts Category:Anti-Heros Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians